


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Gravity Falls

by DesertScribe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: send my love to your new lover.





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Gravity Falls

Mabel smiled as she traced her fingers over the photograph, because while she had enjoyed indulging in her crush on Mermando, he and the Manatee Queen made too cute of a couple for Mabel to hate her romantic rival. All she could do was wish them joy in their new lives together and gather her art supplies to make them a wedding present unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. She didn't know what she was going to make yet, but the gift was for royalty, so it was definitely going to need extra beads and sequins, _tons of them_.


End file.
